Five years can't make me forget my entire life
by Tipititralala
Summary: Cinq ans. Déjà cinq ans que Cuddy a fuit Princeton en compagnie de Rachel. Cinq ans que Foreman a pris sa place. Cinq ans qu'House ne parvient pas à oublier. Et si ... Elle aussi ?
1. Chapter 1

_Décidément, je tiens de moins en moins pour vous faire patienter moi dis donc. Faut vraiment que je revienne, je deviens trop compatissante o_O Quoi qu'il en soit, je songeais à poster cette fiction depuis un moment, mais à chaque fois j'y renonçais et j'avançais dans une autre de mes fictions, ou alors je postais une autre suite. Mais un certain petit commentaire sur Facebook m'a finalement décidé (j'ai pas besoin de citer son prénom, elle se reconnaîtra sans soucis, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ;)). Bon, passons les détails qui ont fait que cette fiction vous est enfin dévoilée (parce que si je me mets à vous raconter ma vie entière, vous êtes pas sortis de l'auberge. Mais bon, je peux le faire si vous voulez hein ! ;)) En tout cas, vous pouvez remercier Aurélie, c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'écrire cette fiction. Elle m'a fourni l'idée de base qu'elle voulait voir développer, et j'y ai ensuite mis ma plume pour vous la concocter._  
><em><strong>Quelques petits détails pour faciliter votre compréhension<strong> : Cela fait cinq ans que Lisa a fuit le PPTH. Personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, pas même Wilson. Elle a, comme qui dirait, tout simplement disparu dans la nature. Foreman a pris sa place, devenant alors le chef suprême. Pour la suite, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même :D_  
><em>Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive encore plus pour poster plus vite ;) (Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, je vous encourage à me harceler. J'dois vraiment avoir un grain moi). Sur ce, see ya ! ;D<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years can't make me forget my entire life ...<em>**

L'établissement tant attendu se dessinait peu à peu devant elle. Elle respira un bon coup, avant de démarrer les manœuvres nécessaires pour se garer sur l'un des emplacements. Une fois le véhicule arrêté, elle ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied ici …

Une fois son sac en main, elle s'extirpa de l'auto, et verrouilla celle-ci sitôt le deuxième passager dehors. Après un simple signe de tête, les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, la plus grande tenant la main de la petite.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans le hall, tous les regards se tournèrent peu à peu vers elles. Il semblait à l'aînée que son visage devenait de plus en plus pivoine, à mesure que ses pas la transportaient vers l'accueil. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir à cet instant précis. Cinq ans, cinq ans qu'elle était partie …

L'enfant tenant sa main ne cessait de regarder tout autour d'elle. Accrochée à sa mère, elle avançait en gratifiant tout le monde d'un sublime sourire. Il ne leur fallût que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'accueil, où l'infirmière en chef Brenda s'était levée pour accueillir les deux nouvelles venues.

**- Docteur Cuddy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! **S'exclama cette dernière, en s'extirpant de son bureau pour prendre son ex-patronne dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi le plaisir qu'elle avait de la retrouver, avant de se retourner vers l'enfant qui l'accompagnait. **Rachel, tu as bien grandi dis donc !**

Brenda prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras sitôt qu'elle eut lâché l'Endocrinologue. Elle était si heureuse de les retrouver ! Autour d'eux, certains employés déjà présents à l'époque stoppèrent leurs activités pour s'attarder sur cette scène de retrouvailles, tandis que les patients ainsi que le personnel récent n'en avaient que cure.

**- Que nous faut le plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous Docteur Cuddy ? **Fit-elle alors tandis qu'elle lui indiquait la direction de la salle de repos des infirmières, après avoir prévenu son assistant qu'elle s'absentait quelque temps.

Elles s'éclipsèrent rapidement, afin d'être plus tranquilles. Une fois dans la salle, les deux adultes prirent place sur le canapé, tandis que Rachel s'installa sur le fauteuil non loin de sa mère. Elle avait bien grandi, bien changé depuis tout ce temps. La petite fille au visage si adorable qui faisait fondre tout le monde n'avait rien perdu de sa petite bouille, mais ses traits s'affirmaient, la rendant tout à fait sublime. Elle avait à présent son propre style vestimentaire, qui lui allait à la perfection. Lisa non plus n'avait pas changé. Certes, quelques petites rides étaient apparues sur son visage, mais elles se voyaient à peine. Du reste, elle n'avait rien perdu de ce qui faisait sa beauté naturelle. Ses boucles ébènes entouraient toujours son visage cristallin, sa poitrine était toujours aussi avantageuse et mise en valeur par son décolleté.

**- Rachel me demandait déjà depuis un moment de venir ici voir les choses qui avaient participé à sa petite enfance. Alors aujourd'hui nous avons décidé de venir rendre visite à tout le monde, et de prendre des nouvelles**, expliqua la Doctoresse, le plus simplement du monde. **Et puis, j'ai des explications à fournir à certaines personnes.**

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tout comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était stressée. Elle avait encore tellement de mal à réaliser que cinq ans auparavant, elle avait quitté tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à construire à Princeton pour fuir loin de tout ça. Sa fille, ayant parfaitement conscience du mal-aise de sa mère, lui prit la main, la tenant dans la sienne. Lui donnant alors le courage dont elle avait besoin.

**- La déco du hall a bien changé depuis mon départ … **avoua la jeune femme, caressant avec son pouce la paume de la main de Rachel.  
><strong>- Foreman a changé pas mal de choses ici. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est largement moins apprécié que vous ne l'étiez.<strong>

Cuddy ne put alors s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle avait toujours su que si un jour Foreman la remplaçait, il ne serait pas vraiment aimé par les employés. Et comme Brenda venait de le lui prouver, elle ne s'était pas trompé !

**- Les premiers temps de votre départ, il manipulait House pour le garder à sa merci et être sûr qu'il se tienne à carreau avec lui. Mais ce petit manège n'a pas duré longtemps, vous les connaissez bien assez pour vous en douter**, l'informa son ex-employée.

L'ex-Doyenne du PPTH hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire. Sa fille resserra sa prise sur sa main, lui montrant qu'elle était plus présente que jamais. Certes, elle n'avait peut-être que huit ans, mais elle était plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge. Et elle était mieux placée que n'importe qui pour comprendre et reconnaître les peurs, les anxiétés de sa Maman. Elle se leva alors, et vint s'installer sur ses genoux, tout comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Brenda afficha alors un sourire d'autant plus large en admirant cette scène de complicité. C'était tellement bon de revoir son ancienne Boss toujours aussi attachée à son 'bébé' …

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer une infirmière que Lisa ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, et alla s'installer au fond de la salle. Elle lui adressait un regard comme perçant, mettant mal-à-l'aise la jeune mère. Elle le savait, elle n'avait plus sa place ici …

La jeune femme se leva alors, tenant toujours la main de sa fille. Après s'être excusée auprès de Brenda et lui avoir fait part de sa joie de l'avoir revu, elle s'extirpa de la salle, regagnant rapidement le hall bondé. Elle tourna la tête, son regard se dirigeant instinctivement vers la Clinic. De loin, elle reconnut la silhouette de Chase, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il semblait occupé, elle ne voulait aucunement le déranger en pleine discussion avec une charmante interne. Mais, contre toute attente, il remarqua la brunette, et se précipita vers elle.

**- Cuddy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? **S'exclama-t-il, d'un ton surpris mais néanmoins ravi de la voir dans ces lieux.**Depuis le temps qu'on a pas de nouvelles de vous, vous nous avez manqué vous savez !**

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en affichant un sourire large et sincère, qui enchanta la jeune mère. C'était si réconfortant de voir que ses ex-employés la regrettaient, qu'ils ne l'avaient aucunement oublié. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion des retrouvailles avec son ancien univers, Robert la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi une accolade amicale. Maladroitement, elle lâcha la main de Rachel et vint entourer la taille du jeune homme avec ses bras afin de le remercier. Puis, une fois l'embrassade terminé, il posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, la gratifiant d'un ébouriffage de cheveux.

**- Ben dis donc Rachel, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire ombrage à ta Maman avec ta beauté ! **Plaisanta-t-il.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'autour d'eux les gens allaient et venaient au sein de la Clinic. Ils discutèrent un peu dans un coin, le 'kangourou' profitant de cet instant pour faire une petite pause et prendre des nouvelles de celle qui avait été sa Boss et qu'il avait admiré pendant des années. Puis, l'heure tournant, il fut temps pour lui de retourner à ses occupations professionnels. Il salua Cuddy, déposa une bise sur la joue de Rachel et s'éclipsa ensuite.

La mère et la fille de nouveau seules, se dirigèrent vers l'ex-bureau de la jeune femme. Elle inspira bruyamment, comme pour se donner le courage de pénétrer dans l'office qu'elle avait autrefois occupée après s'être battue pour obtenir le poste.

**- Ça va aller Maman … **lui assura la petite, avant d'embrasser sa main.

Lisa acquiesça simplement, et toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine qu'elle ne savait que trop bien reconnaître l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, et fit entrer Rachel la première, avant d'entrer elle-même dans la pièce.

**- Les plaintes et les réclamations aux sujets du comportement de certains médecins c'est pas ici**, fit alors l'homme installé derrière son ordinateur, sans même lever le nez de l'écran. **Rendez-vous plutôt au service administratif, vous y trouverez les personnes adéquates.**

C'était pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Les paroles de l'homme avait jeté un froid en elle, et même mini-Cuddy n'en était pas revenue. Quel manque de respect total il venait de faire preuve !

**- Je ne suis pas venue là pour ça**, répondit-elle alors, les mains sur ses hanches et faisant face à l'individu, le dos bien droit.

Celui-ci releva alors la tête, et se rendit compte, malheureusement trop tardivement, de son erreur. Il se releva alors aussitôt, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, confus.

**- Pardonnez moi Cuddy, j'avais la tête ailleurs et … **tenta-t-il de s'excuser piteusement.  
>-<strong> Ne cherchez pas des excuses Foreman, ça arrive de se tromper quand on ne regarde pas qui entre avant de parler<strong>, rétorqua-t-elle alors, faisant naître un large sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille.  
><strong>- Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici vous savez, avec cette jeune fille … Si on m'avait prévenu avant …<br>- Ça n'aurait rien changé**, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. **Et je vois que vous avez bien investi les lieux depuis mon départ. Soit dit en passant, la 'jeune fille' qui m'accompagne, c'est ma fille, Rachel. Mais à ce que je vois, vous avez la mémoire courte et vous l'avez déjà oublié.**

Elle était franche, et plutôt fière d'elle. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Certes, il avait toujours été hautain, il s'était toujours cru supérieur aux autres, mais à ce que Lisa pouvait en juger, le pouvoir l'avait rendu pire encore. Il n'y avait pas même besoin de chercher plus loin pour expliquer sa non-popularité à la tête de l'hôpital !

**- Les choses ont réellement bien changé à ce que je vois**, ajouta-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. **Mais croyez-en mon expérience, ce n'est pas en vous comportant ainsi que vous vous ferez bien voir par vos employés et qu'ils vous respecteront.**

Il avala alors difficilement sa salive, tentant au mieux de ne pas laisser entrevoir le trouble qui l'habitait. Au fond de lui il le savait, elle avait raison. Mais il était bien trop fier pour le montrer, son orgueil en prendrait un bien trop grand coup. Ne lui laissant pas même le temps de rétorquer quelque chose, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sur le champ, Rachel à sa suite.

**- Faites ce que vous voulez, suivez ou non mes conseils. Mais je vous aurais prévenu**, déclara-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Mère et fille marchaient la tête haute, traversant les lieux afin de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. La petite avait reposé sa tête sur le bras de la quarantenaire, cramponnée à elle.

**- Mummy, tu crois que Tonton Wilson sera là ? **Demanda-t-elle de sa voix enfantine, remplie d'espoir.  
><strong>- Normalement oui Honey. Il doit être en train de travailler, mais ça lui fera sans aucun doute très plaisir.<strong>

Rachel acquiesça alors timidement, à l'instant même où la machine se stoppa à leur niveau. Mais dans la main, elles y pénétrèrent, ne prêtant pas attention aux médecins présents dans la cage de métal qui les toisaient du regard, se demandant qui elles pouvaient bien être. Décidément, Foreman semblait avoir renouvelé pas mal de gens du personnel depuis son départ …

Un '_Ding_' se fit alors entendre, signal qu'elles venaient d'arriver au premier étage. Après avoir soufflé un coup, elles s'extirpèrent de l'ascenseur et se mirent en marche vers l'aile d'Oncologie. Bien que la décoration ait changé depuis son départ et que le Doyen actuel ait littéralement opté pour une peinture totalement différente de l'ancienne, la jeune femme se repérait tout de même sans soucis dans l'établissement qui avait autrefois été le sien. Même les yeux clos, elle savait se retrouver à travers les couloirs. Mais, lorsqu'elle observait les alentours, il lui semblait pourtant que rien n'avait plus à voir avec son passé.

La gorge nouée, Cuddy et sa fille se stoppèrent devant la porte couleur ébène. Elles restèrent un instant plantées devant, avant que Lisa ne serre l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle savait que la sentir contre elle lui donnerait la force de faire n'importe quoi. Et elle en avait plus besoin que jamais. Même si ce n'était que Wilson, et pas son ex-compagnon, elle se doutait parfaitement que lui aussi lui en voulait, même s'il l'avait sans doute en partie comprit ...

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà. C'est le dernier jour des vacances, demain c'est le retour en cours. Demain, c'est retour aux bonnes habitudes avec les filles, à raconter nos conneries en cours et à rire pour un rien. Ce qui signifie, un peu moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je vous promets que je profiterais quand même de mes moments de liberté pour continuer à écrire, soyez en sûr ! Et puis, j'vais retrouver mes cours de SVT. Certes, ils ne concerneront plus la procréation (mais on s'en fout, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mes cours pour "**Pieces**" ;) ) mais l'auto-immunologie. Rassurez-vous, je ne songe pas transmettre à House ou Cuddy le SIDA. Mais le mode d'action du corps et des anticorps pour combattre une infection pourrait bien me servir ! Bref, je profite de cette dernière journée de vacances pour vous poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir dans le précédent chapitre, Foreman est loin d'être mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi entretenons une relation, comment dire... Non en fait on a aucune relation, parce que, je ne peux rien vous cacher, je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur. Pour des raisons que je ne vous expliquerais que si vous le désirez vraiment. Bon, trêve de bavardage, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie si palpitante, et je vous laisse lire. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues :D Et puis, sur ces belles paroles, je vous dis : SEE YA :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 2<em>**

Un petit hochement de tête, et les deux Cuddy se séparèrent. L'Endocrinologue ferma alors le poing, et le cogna contre la porte. Rapidement, un '**Entrez**' se fit entendre, et sa main glissa sur la poignée qu'elle abaissa aussitôt. Elle pénétra la première dans l'office, se postant alors devant l'homme qui avait été durant si longtemps son ami. Celui-ci leva le nez de ses documents, et reconnut la femme qui lui faisait face. Ni une ni deux, il se releva promptement, et s'approcha d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa joue. Un large sourire faisait briller ses yeux noisettes, il semblait si heureux de la retrouver !

Après l'avoir tenu de longues minutes contre lui, il se détacha d'elle, et se tourna vers Rachel. Il tendit les bras vers elle et, tandis qu'elle s'y réfugia, il fit décoller ses pieds du sol, la portant comme il le faisait lorsque sa mère travaillait encore pour le PPTH. Mis à part que le poids de celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce avait considérablement augmenté, bien qu'elle ne soit tout de même pas trop lourde. Il indiqua ensuite à Lisa le canapé disposé juste derrière eux, et vint l'y rejoindre, avant d'installer la petite sur ses genoux. Certes, elle avait à présent huit ans, mais peu lui importait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de les retrouver après cinq ans d'absence !

**- Lisa, vous êtes tout simplement sublime ! **S'exclama-t-il, ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait disparaître de son champ de vision.  
><strong>- Dites moi la vérité Wilson, je suis sûre que vous dites ça seulement pour me faire plaisir, alors qu'au final je dois faire largement mon âge ! <strong>Ironisa-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Tous deux se mirent à rire, tandis que le regard de Rachel fixait tour à tour son 'oncle' et sa mère. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi rayonnante depuis leur départ de Princeton !

**- Dis moi Rach', tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! A cette époque, tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes, alors que maintenant, on se demande si tu ne dépasserais pas ta mère en taille d'ici peu ! **Se moqua l'Oncologue, avant de serrer une nouvelle fois l'enfant dans ses bras. **Huit ans, et tu es déjà une jolie jeune fille, comme ta Maman !**

Les deux adultes discutèrent ensuite tranquillement, tandis que Criquet avait autorisé mini-Cuddy à utiliser son ordinateur pour faire des jeux. Les deux médecins rattrapaient le temps perdu comme ils le pouvaient, comme si il était nécessaire que chacun apprenne ce qui c'était déroulé pour l'autre durant ses cinq dernières années. Du moins, surtout pour l'Oncologue, qui désirait réellement tout savoir sur la nouvelle vie de Lisa. Celle-ci était plutôt gênée par la situation, mais elle savait qu'il était de bons conseils, et qu'il était toujours à l'écouter. Alors peu à peu, elle lui expliquait brièvement les détails de ce nouveau départ.

L'heure tournait, et les estomacs se firent entendre. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et le temps du déjeuner était déjà arrivé ! Alors, après discussion, Wilson parvint à convaincre son amie qu'il leur payerait le repas à la cafétéria, à elle et à sa fille. Ce qui bien sur n'avait pas été simple à faire, car Cuddy voulait à tout prix payer, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça pour elle. Mais à force d'acharnement, elle avait fini par céder. Ils se dirigeaient donc tous les trois vers la salle de restauration, où ils prirent leurs plateaux avant de s'installer à table.

Assis dans un coin de la grande salle, ils bavardaient entre deux bouchées. Rachel, quand à elle, ne cessait de scruter les environs, à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier. Elle n'avait encore pas toucher un seul mot à personne à ce sujet depuis leur arrivée, mais elle voulait voir House à tout prix. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux éviter de prononcer ce nom devant sa mère, aux vues de ce qui s'était déroulé entre les deux amants par le passé. Certes, à l'époque elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre, mais avec le temps le tout s'était éclairci dans son esprit. Si elles avaient déménagé, ce n'était pas par pure envie de la part de Cuddy, non c'était par 'obligation', par 'nécessité'. Et tout cela, à présent Rachel s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Elle était bien plus mature qu'aucune autre enfant de son âge, et sa grande complicité avec Lisa n'y était pas pour rien. Mais ce que l'enfant ne laissait jamais sous-entendre, c'était que l'absence d'un père dans sa vie creusait comme un vide en elle. Bien sur, elle avait toujours grandi dans une atmosphère où elle n'avait que sa mère peu présente au quotidien à cause de son travail, mais jamais un homme n'avait pris une réelle place dans leur famille. Lucas n'avait été que de court passage, elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de lui, et ce n'était pas les meilleurs. Mais un homme, un seul était parvenu à marquer son esprit. Un homme qui était resté plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre dans leur vie, et qui avait laissé de profondes marques lorsqu'il l'avait brusquement quitté. Et cet homme, Rachel était bien décidé à le voir. Et si elle devait courir dans tout l'établissement pour lui mettre la main dessus, alors elle serait prête à le faire.

Prétextant une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, elle quitta la table, après que sa mère lui ait rappelé de ne pas trop s'éloigner et de revenir rapidement. La petite quitta promptement la salle, traversa les couloirs la tête haute, le regard observant toutes les personnes qui y passaient. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, demandant le premier étage. Alors que les portes se refermaient et que l'appareil se mit en mouvement, l'enfant ferma un instant les yeux. Elle rassembla ses esprits, afin de faire apparaître un portrait mental du Diagnosticien. Elle n'avait oublié aucune ligne de son visage, comme si son souvenir s'était imposé à sa mémoire.

Une fois hors de la cage de fer, elle se précipita en courant vers le service où il exerçait, espérant plus que jamais pouvoir l'y trouver. Elle remarqua une silhouette de dos, une canne à la main. Pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'engouffra dans le bureau, avant de lui courir dans les jambes. Abasourdi, il la fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, ne comprenant pas une seule seconde ce qui se déroulait.

**- Les gosses, c'est au deuxième étage petite. Et je sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais tu t'es bien trompé en tout cas. Alors du vent ! **S'exclama-t-il avant de croiser le regard de celle-ci.

Il se détacha de son emprise, et passa en revue les traits de son visage. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

**- Tu me reconnais pas ? **Regretta-t-elle, déçue.  
><strong>- On se connaît ?<br>- **_**Brownbeard, 'Feed the monkey'**_… dit-elle alors simplement, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Ces simples mots eurent en lui l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Il lui parut même que la Terre allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds, que ses jambes n'allaient plus même pouvoir retenir son poids. S'il s'était attendu à ça …

Comme un automate, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, et la souleva difficilement du sol à cause de sa jambe meurtrie. Aussitôt, elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants, qui les haïssait plus qu'autre chose, il craquait de nouveau face à elle.

**- Rachel, je t'avais pas reconnu … **murmura-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle sentait la vanille. Tout comme sa mère lorsqu'il avait encore le luxe de pouvoir nicher sa tête au milieu de ses boucles ébènes. Une boule s'était alors formée dans sa gorge tandis qu'il réalisait que si Rachel était ici, Lisa devait l'être aussi. Mais il préféra resserrer son étreinte sur elle, avant de la reposer au sol lorsque sa jambe lui rappela brusquement qu'il était infirme.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit chenapan ? T'es venue toute seule ?  
>- Mais non, Maman est en bas avec Wilson ! <strong>S'exclama-t-elle, ravie de retrouver enfin SON pirate. **Elle sait pas que je suis montée te voir. Mais si je lui avais dis, elle aurait sans doute pas voulu …**

Il hocha simplement la tête pour unique réponse. Son esprit détaillait chaque trait du visage de Rachel, espérant ainsi pouvoir imprimer mentalement son image dans sa tête. Ses cinq ans l'avait beaucoup transformé, ses traits s'étaient affinés, redessinés, et elle n'était que plus adorable. Et dire que pendant un temps, elle était 'SA' fille. Alors qu'à présent, même si au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours le même amour pour elle, elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Et, avouons le, mais elle lui avait manqué durant ces cinq années …

**- Elle va s'inquiéter pour toi, tu n'auras pas du … ** bafouilla-t-il alors simplement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.  
><strong>- Je devais te voir House ! Maman aurait refusé si je lui avais demandé, alors j'ai fait comme tu m'as appris quand j'étais petite.<strong>

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire étouffé. Décidément, cette enfant était toujours telle qu'il l'avait connu, prête à mentir pour le protéger.

**- Petit chenapan, si ta mère te voit ici, ça sera directement la planche ! **Se moqua-t-il, accompagnant ses dires par un clin d'œil.

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi, avant d'attraper la balle de tennis rouge et grise du Diagnosticien qu'elle fit tourner dans ses mains.

**-Plus sérieusement Rachel, tu devrais vraiment descendre**, fit-il, son ton étant redevenu plus calme et posé. **Tu connais ta mère, elle va en faire tout un plat et commencer à appeler tout le monde pour savoir où est son petit bébé.**

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre. Son « ex-papa » n'avait pas totalement tord, Lisa était ainsi lorsque ça concernait sa fille. Mais descendre la rejoindre signifiait quitter House, et elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui aussi vite. Non, elle le retrouvait à peine, elle avait envie de profiter de lui. Les larmes affluèrent alors au coin de ses yeux, rendant humides ses belles pupilles azures.

Le Diagnosticien ne put résister un instant de plus et la reprit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de son front, caressant ses cheveux bruns attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

**- Pleures pas petit sacripant, je cherche pas à me débarrasser de toi hein, bien au contraire ! **S'excusa-t-il. **Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses engueuler par ma faute.  
>- Je sais 'Pa...<strong>

Elle blêmit alors lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même si cinq ans avaient passé, jamais House n'avait disparu de son esprit. Non, pour elle, il demeurerait le seul père qu'elle ait jamais eu. Et tous les hommes qui pourraient passer dans la vie de l'ex-Doyenne n'y changerait rien, le Diagnosticien conserverait la même place dans son cœur.

**- Mais quand Maman a dit qu'on allait faire un tour au PPTH revoir un peu tout le monde, j'ai sauté au plafond parce que je me disais que je pourrais te voir enfin de nouveau. Mais si je ****lui avais dis, elle aurait peut-être annulé, alors que moi je voulais à tout prix te voir … **Avoua alors Rachel, regardant le sol, honteuse d'avoir à répondre de ses actes.

Elle se détacha de son emprise, et commença à s'éloigner peu à peu, les yeux humides. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, ses larmes coulant toutes seules. Il la regarda, impuissant. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour la retenir ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature bien sur, mais .. Cette petite représentait énormément pour lui. Et bien qu'elle soit partie depuis maintenant cinq ans, il lui arrivait encore assez fréquemment de repenser à des souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec elle. A toutes ses petites choses qu'il avait partagé avec elle lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de la vie de sa mère.

**- Rachel … T'en vas pas. Pas maintenant**, fit-il, sa voix trahissant sa maladresse.  
><strong>- Tu l'as dit toi même, Maman va s'inquiéter si je ne retourne pas la voir<strong>, répondit-elle simplement, la main sur la poignée.  
><strong>- Alors laisses moi t'accompagner.<strong>

Il s'appuya sur sa canne, et rejoignit en quelques enjambées boiteuses la jeune fille. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire timide, lui montrant qu'elle était touchée par cette 'attention'. De sa main libre, il prit celle de son 'ex-fille', tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Elle se chargea d'appuyer sur le bouton, et ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur .A l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se permit de la serrer fort contre lui en attendant que la machine arrive à destination.

**- Elle a beaucoup changé ? **Demanda-t-il à peine l'ascenseur avait-il entamé sa descente.  
><strong>- Qui ?<br>- Ta mère. J'ai plus de nouvelles depuis cinq ans alors j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non elle a beaucoup changé …**

Rachel sourit alors d'autant plus, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**- Tout le monde dit qu'elle est toujours comme avant. Mais moi j'dis que ma Maman c'est la plus magnifique !**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir le sourire qu'il ornait depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà énormément pour lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'ascenseur s'ébranla, signal qu'ils avaient atteint leur étage. A contre-coeur, il se détacha de la petite, et lui prit la main.

**- Mais tu vas pouvoir en juger d'ici très peu de temps !**Ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'extirpaient de la machine.

Elle le conduisit d'un pas assuré à travers les couloirs conduisant à la cafétéria. Une fois devant la double porte, House poussa celle-ci, après avoir pris une grande respiration. Rachel lui indiqua ensuite la table où sa mère et son prétendu 'oncle' discutaient.

A peine l'eut-il aperçu, qu'il lui sembla tout à coup perdre tous ses moyens. Lui, le Diagnosticien toujours sûr de lui et qui ne craignait rien ni personne, venait de perdre toute son assurance à la simple vue au loin de la jeune femme. Il serrait le pommeau de sa canne, comme pour y imprimer une marque à l'intérieur de sa paume. L'enfant se saisit alors de la main libre du médecin, l'entraînant vers la table. Il opposa brièvement une résistance, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Car au fond de lui, il brûlait d'envie de la voir de plus près, de pouvoir poser ses yeux sur elle et de détailler chaque parcelle de son corps comme pour la comparer aux souvenirs d'elle gravés dans sa mémoire.

Elle discutait avec Wilson, entre deux bouchées de salade. De temps à autre elle laissait échapper un petit rire cristallin, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Elle avalait alors une nouvelle fourchette de laitue lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, une paire d'yeux rivés sur elle. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, cette impression. Elle souffla un coup comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage, et se retourna, dévoilant ainsi son visage à House.

**- Salut House … **Bafouilla-t-elle.

House crut perdre l'équilibre. Elle était bel et bien là, juste devant lui. Cinq ans avait passé, mais elle n'avait aucunement changé. Elle était toujours aussi sublime, toujours aussi ravissante. C'était comme si la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu datait de la veille ...

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Deux jours. J'aurais réussi à tenir deux jours. Ça tient de l'exploit ça non ? Mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'ai pas su résister au charme fou d'Hayden, et à son harcèlement depuis l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Alors, pour faire plaisir à Mademoiselle, je poste. Cette suite que je pensais vous réserver pour un peu plus tard. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous en apprécierez la lecture ! Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mes blablatages inutiles, parce qu'y en a une sur mon Twitter qui ne cesse de s'impatienter et qui va continuer de me harceler jusqu'à ce que ce chapitre soit en ligne, et qu'elle puisse le lire. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues et me touchent énormément, alors ... SEE YA, et on se retrouve pour une prochaine suite ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 3<em>**

Wilson se décala, afin que son meilleur ami se retrouve en face de la jeune femme. Un léger blanc s'était installé entre eux, et James n'était pas sans en ignorer la raison. Les deux ex-amants ne se quittaient plus des yeux, ne sachant comment introduire une conversation. Il allait devoir se dévouer s'il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis restent là, à se contempler comme des chiens de faïence.

**- Tu savais que Lisa vivait à nouveau dans le Michigan depuis cinq ans maintenant ? **Fit-il en direction de son meilleur ami. **Elle a eu une proposition pour être la Doyenne de la Faculté où vous avez tous les deux étudié.**

L'infirme hocha alors la tête, s'agissant par là de montrer à la jeune femme qu'il la félicitait.

**- En tout cas, t'as pas changé**, déclara simplement ce dernier.  
><strong>- Me... Merci toi aussi<strong>, bafouilla-t-elle pour simple réponse.

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'oncologue faisant de son mieux pour instaurer une sorte de dialogue. Mais il finit par jeter l'éponge lorsque son Bipper sonna.

**- Rien ne va plus au pays des Bisounours cancéreux alors on appelle le Docteur Calînou Wiwi ? ** Se moqua le plus âgé des trois.  
><strong>- C'est loin d'être drôle House<strong>, rétorqua son meilleur ami tout en se levant. **Lisa, si vous décidez de passer la nuit sur Princeton, prévenez moi, on pourra manger ensemble. Car j'ai bien peur que ce soit fichu pour le reste de cet après-midi.**

Elle hocha la tête tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire, et tandis que Criquet s'éloignait, elle se retourna vers House. Mais sa bouche demeura close, elle ne savait que dire. Heureusement pour eux, Rachel était loin d'être une petite fille idiote, et du haut de ses huit ans, elle était bien décidée à réparer les pots cassés entre sa mère et celui qui, l'espace d'une année, avait été le meilleur papa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

**- Maman, tu sais quand j'ai vu House, il était tout content de pouvoir te voir, tu lui as manqué ! **S'exclama-t-elle d'une traite, son visage déformé par un gigantesque sourire.  
><strong>- Hey c'est même pas vrai, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !<strong> S'empressa-t-il d'assurer.  
><strong>- Mais tu l'as pensé très très fort ! <strong>Rétorqua aussitôt l'enfant. **Reconnais le, on le sait parfaitement !**

Amusée par le 'spectacle' qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Cuddy n'avait encore pas prononcé un mot depuis le départ de James. Mais elle ne cessait de glousser, fière de la franchise de sa fille. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir, Mlle Cuddy-fille était très direct dans ses propos, tout comme sa mère Lisa.

**- Okay, ses seins et son cul m'ont manqué**, admit-il alors, une moue victorieuse sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- House, ne recommence pas à parler de ce genre de choses devant ma fille !<strong>

Soudain, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait un bond de cinq ans en arrière. Mais aucun n'allait s'en plaindre.

**- Ah oui j'oubliais qu'on ne doit pas parler de S-E-X-E devant ton 'bébé'**, plaisanta-t-il.  
><strong>- Je suis plus un bébé ! <strong>S'étouffa Rachel. **Et je comprends les mots épelés, j'ai plus trois ans !  
>- Tous les deux vous arrêtez de vous chamailler, sinon on rentre sur le champ !<br>- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum**, firent House et Rachel d'une même voix, sur un ton suppliant.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, et ferma un instant les yeux. Ils l'avaient réellement replongé dans le passé, plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il lui semblait être revenu cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle travaillait encore au PPTH. Lorsqu'elle était encore en couple avec House. Lorsqu'elle se battait corps et âme pour allier son travail et sa fille de famille, et contrôler 'ses deux enfants' comme elle aimait les appeler à cette époque.

**- Même après tout ce temps, vous êtes toujours aussi irrattrapables l'un que l'autre ! **Se plaignit alors l'ex-Doyenne du PPTH.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air amusé, avant de se taper dans la main comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait.

**- Alors comme ça tu mènes la vie dure à Foreman ? **Enchaîna-t-elle.  
><strong>- Faut bien que je te venge, il a pris la place que tu avais durement acquise.<strong>

Aussitôt, elle releva le menton et amarra son regard au sien.

**- Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis House. Ça n'en vaut plus la peine …  
>- Si, ça en vaudra TOUJOURS la peine. J'ai pas passé huit mois en cabane à payer de mes actes pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds par quelqu'un comme lui. C'est de ma faute si tu es partie<strong>, déclara-t-il d'un voix sobre, mais qui trahissait son état d'esprit du moment.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il exprimait ses remords sans se dérober, il n'avait pas reculé devant ses propos.

**- J'AI décidé de partir**, assura-t-elle.  
><strong>- Mais c'est moi qui ait engendré ta fuite. Si j'avais pas joué les cons, tu ne serais pas partie. Tu n'aurais pas quitté tout ce que tu avais ici.<strong>

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille, après avoir sorti un billet de sa poche ainsi que son fidèle téléphone.

**- Vas dans la salle de repos des infirmières avec Brenda, je dois discuter de certaines choses avec House. Prends mon portable, je t'appellerais quand ce sera bon.**

Sans faire d'histoires, Rachel obéit et s'éclipsa, laissant sa mère en compagnie de Greg.

**- House, si je suis partie, c'est parce que je l'avais décidé. Je voulais éloigner Rachel de toi, je voulais nous protéger, elle et moi, de toi**, déclara-t-elle à demi-voix une fois la silhouette de l'enfant disparue derrière les grandes portes à battants de la cafétéria.  
><strong>- J'ai payé pour ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette mon comportement, jamais j'aurais du faire ça. Mais tu sais parfaitement que jamais je n'aurais pu vous faire de mal<strong>, fit-il alors, son regard ne quittant pas le visage de la jeune femme.  
><strong>- Tu reprenais de la Vicodin, tu recommençais à faire n'importe quoi. Tu avais défoncé ma façade, mis ma vie en danger ainsi que celle de tous ceux présents dans ma salle à manger à cet instant-là.<br>- Non. J'ai attendu que tu n'y sois plus, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Je voulais juste te faire passer un message, te montrer que tu me faisais souffrir.  
>- On avait décidé de passer à autre chose House ! On avait rompu, il était temps de continuer chacun de notre côté...<strong>

Ses yeux bleus-gris s'étaient alors voilés de tristesse, comme témoins de la douleur que son cœur éprouvait.

**- Oses me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus**, déclara-t-il alors, non pas sèchement, mais avec une voix trahissant un besoin de vérité. **Oses me dire que tu ne désires plus rien avec moi, que je fais partie de ton passé.  
>- House … <strong>Bafouilla-t-elle.  
><strong>- Oses l'avouer si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment. Oses dire que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler, mais seulement pour tes autres ex-employés.<strong>

Elle demeura muette, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

**- Je suis venue ici principalement parce que je l'avais promis à Rachel**, fit-elle, les poings serrés et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Il en était alors certain, elle mentait. Il connaissait parfaitement tous les signes capables de la trahir, et celui-là en faisait partie. Le deuxième signe ne tarda alors pas à se montrer, car elle baissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme regardant ses chevilles dissimulées par la table.

**- Lisa, tu mens**, répéta-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut alors l'échine de la jeune femme. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de sa bouche depuis cinq ans, qui pour elle avait semblé durer des décennies.

**- Non, je dis la vérité**, nia-t-elle en bloc.

Il approcha son visage du sien, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il sentait son souffle chatouiller son cou, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever au gré de ses respirations.

**- Gardes tes mensonges pour les autres, pas pour moi**, dit-il tandis qu'il accrochait son regard au sien. **Je suis mieux placé que personne pour savoir ce que chacun de tes gestes signifient. Quand tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure parce que tu es stressée ou que tu perds tes moyens, lorsque tu baisses les yeux afin de ne pas craquer, lorsque des étincelles brillent dans tes yeux parce que tu es heureuse, … .  
>- Ça fait cinq ans que je suis partie, et tu crois être encore celui qui me connaît le mieux ?<strong> S'offusqua-t-elle.  
><strong>- Je te connais depuis plus de vingt ans, tu as été ma petite amie officielle pendant presque un an, alors oui ce n'est pas cinq ans qui changeront la donne.<strong>

Une larme roula le long de la joue de la Brunette, voilant ses magnifiques pupilles bleues-grises.

**- Tu es la seule à qui je me suis ouvert. Parce que tu étais celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance**, avoua-t-il. **Alors dis moi la vérité. Dis moi franchement que pour toi je suis du passé. Mais dis le seulement si toi-même tu en es convaincue.  
>- Je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu t'es ouverte<strong>, fit-elle simplement, afin d'éviter de répondre à la question qu'il ne cessait de lui poser. **Stacy a eu une grande importance à tes yeux, et je suis persuadée qu'elle l'a toujours. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler**, reprit-elle sèchement.  
><strong>- Stacy appartient à mon passé. Certes je l'ai aimé, mais quelqu'un d'autre a toujours compté bien plus qu'elle à mes yeux, et cette personne compte et comptera toujours bien plus pour moi.<strong>

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se leva précipitamment, et partit en courant. House n'eut pas même le temps d'attraper son bras pour la retenir, que déjà elle avait disparu. Il se saisit alors de sa canne, et quitta lui aussi la cafétéria bondée. Ses pas le guidèrent aussi vite qu'il pût aux toilettes pour femmes, où il était quasi-sûr d'y retrouver Lisa. Après un rapide coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans les sanitaires. Une dame d'un certain âge le fusilla du regard, lui rappelant alors qu'ici le sexe masculin n'était pas le bienvenue. Il lui rendit un regard assassin, continuant sur sa lancée. De toutes manières, il n'était pas décidé à sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à Mademoiselle Cuddy ...

_TBC .._


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis généreuse. Peut-être la faute à ma semaine de BAC blanc qui arrive, ou bien à la présence de mes grands-parents chez moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'allez surement pas vous en plaindre, je ne me fais aucun soucis là-dessus. Et puis, depuis le temps que je vous torture en vous laissant dans le flou le plus complet concernant ce qui allait se dérouler dans les WC, et bien voilà, vous saurez enfin. Une fois de plus, je vous demanderai gentiment de ne pas me lancer de briques ou autres projectiles potentiellement dangereux, pour une quelconque raison. Je vous autorise à déverser votre profond mépris vis-à-vis de moi, mais à l'écrit s'il-vous-plaît hein ! [Vous comprendrez bien assez vite par vous-même pourquoi je vous demande ça]. Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Elles me touchent sincèrement, et c'est toujours un grand plaisir de les recevoir. N'ayez donc pas peur d'en mettre de nouvelles, au contraire vous me rendez encore plus heureuse ! Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et SEE ya les amis ! ;) _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 4<em> **

Il entendit alors de légers sanglots provenant de l'une des cabines, des sanglots qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille. Il tenta de pousser la porte, mais celle-ci résista, retenue par le loquet du verrou. Il s'appuya alors contre la paroi, et prit une grande inspiration.

**- Ouvres moi Lisa, je sais que c'est toi.**

Il surprit alors les pleurs redoubler d'intensité.

**- Lisa, ouvres cette porte, je veux te voir en face de moi, et ne pas être obligé de parler à une cloison.**

Un faible 'Non' se fit alors entendre de l'intérieur de la cabine.

**- Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je vais faire venir le gardien en prétendant que tu es potentiellement dangereuse et qu'il se peut que tu sois en train de oser une bombe**, prétexta-t-il alors, dans une énième tentative pour qu'enfin s'ouvre la porte.

Le verrou cliqueta enfin, laissant apparaître l'ex-Doyenne, le visage baigné de larmes et les cheveux en pagaille. Mais au lieu de se décaler pour la laisser passer, il demeura devant l'embouchure, et la tira vers lui. Non sans quelques répulsions de la médecin, il la cala dans ses bras, les refermant sur elle. Il sentit quelques perles salées pénétrer les fibres de sa chemise, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

**- House, t'es pas obligé. Surtout vu mon comportement … **sanglota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa ses cheveux tandis que sa main traçait la colonne vertébrale de son ex petite-amie.

**- Ça fait cinq ans House … ** Poursuivit-elle.  
><strong>- Et alors ? Cela ne change en rien le fait que tu sois celle qui me comprenne le mieux<strong>, renchérit-il.  
><strong>- On doit tourner la page, aller de l'avant … <strong>Bafouilla-t-elle, tentant vainement de se convaincre par ses propres paroles. **Si on ne veut plus souffrir, c'est le seul moyen …  
>- Lisa, tu es sublime. Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux. Moi je suis misérable, minable, et pourtant tu m'as laissé ma chance. Tu m'as laissé pas mal de chances d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas su en profiter, je le regrette. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une ultime chance. Je sais que je ne trouverais jamais personne d'autre comme toi, alors laisses moi une, juste une dernière chance.<strong>

Nouveau flot de larmes. Elle n'osait même plus sortir la tête de contre le torse du Diagnosticien, tant son visage portait les marques de sa grande tristesse. Il déroula alors l'un de ses bras qui jusqu'à présent enroulait sa taille, et en profita pour attraper son menton. Il la força ainsi à affronter son regard, et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Tout en douceur, il scella leurs lèvres, goûtant à cette chair sucrée mais néanmoins délicieuse. Il retrouva aussitôt leur goût d'antan, ce petit goût de cerise qu'il aimait tant. Elle se nicha alors un peu plus contre lui, son corps pressant le sien tandis qu'il caressait sa joue d'une main et son dos de l'autre.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'avait encore trahi ce petit moment d'intimité. Il pressait encore et encore sa bouche contre la sienne, quitte à manquer d'air. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la garder dans ses bras, la protéger de toute menace extérieure.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent forcés de se séparer, il redescendit ses bras autour de ses hanches, et frotta son nez contre sa joue.

**- Alors, tu veux bien ? **Demanda-t-il à nouveau, priant intérieurement pour que la réponse soit celle qu'il attendait.  
><strong>- Je … J'ai peur Greg … <strong>Souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il humait à présent l'odeur de vanille de sa peau.

Il resserra son emprise autour d'elle, voulant à tout prix lui prouver qu'il allait la protéger. Qu'il comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle se sente bien.

**- Chuuuuuuut … **fit-il, se balançant sur ses deux pieds afin de la bercer. **Je t'aime Lisa …**

Une fois de plus, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces trois petits mots, il ne les prononçait que peu. Voire même jamais. Mais là, ils étaient sortis tout naturellement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, que ces cinq ans n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

**- House … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? **Demanda-t-elle, les extirpant de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés.  
><strong>- Déjà, puisque tu n'as plus ta villa ici, vous viendrez à la maison dormir Rachel et toi<strong>, déclara-t-il. **Ensuite, on verra. Enfin, si tu es d'accord …**

Ses sanglots avaient fini par s'interrompre, et son regard était rivé dans celui de son ex-amant.

**- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? **Fit-elle, la voix chevrotante.  
><strong>- Et même plus que certain<strong>, assura-t-il. **Et ce n'est pas Rachel qui sera contre cette idée.**

Il vit un léger sourire naître sur les lèvres de la Demoiselle, un sourire comme il en voyait peu. Un sourire comme ceux auxquels il avait le droit par le passé chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, ou bien même lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Et c'est fou comme ce sourire le rendait fou, comme il était près à se battre pour retrouver cette once de joie en elle.

**- C'est pas que j'aime pas les toilettes pour femmes, mais je suis pas le bienvenue ici**, ajouta-t-il, après avoir de nouveau embrassé le front de la jeune femme. **Alors accompagnes moi dans mon bureau, on y sera plus tranquilles.  
><strong>

Elle hocha timidement la tête, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il saisit ensuite sa main, et entremêla leurs doigts. De sa main libre, il balaya les larmes emplissant ses sublimes pupilles, ne voulant laisser aucune trace sur son visage qui l'affaiblirait devant les autres. Elle avait toujours été connue comme une femme forte, et il comptait bien faire tout son possible afin qu'elle demeure ainsi dans les mémoires de ses ex-employés. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le premier étage, où se trouvait le bureau du Diagnosticien. Durant tout le trajet il lui tint la main, prenant tout de même d'extrêmes précautions afin que ceci ne se remarque pas. Car il ne voulait surtout pas l'embarrasser devant les autres …

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il la fit entrer la première, avant de fermer tous les stores, et de tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil moelleux du médecin, croisant ses fines jambes. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et lui fit signe de bouger, avant de s'y installer. Elle grogna un peu, ne voulant pas se décaler. Mais il eut raison d'elle, et elle finit par lui rendre sa place, pensant alors devoir s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau en verre. Mais il saisit son bras, et la fit prendre place sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, elle se nicha contre lui, prenant toutes ses précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe.

**- T'as été longue à revenir ici** **tout de même**, déclara-t-il. **Je ne pensais pas que tu ne reviendrais pas avant cinq longues années …**

Elle releva la tête, caressant tendrement sa joue.

**- Je savais que si je revenais trop tôt, je me jetterais dans tes bras, ou alors je te tuerais**, fit-elle alors, sans quitter une seule seconde son visage des yeux.**Mais tu vois, même cinq ans après, mon passé me rattrape et je choisis la première option.**

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, kidnappant ces petits bouts de chaire entre les siennes.

**-**** Five years can't make you forget your entire life ****… **souffla-t-il à son oreille, afin d'en chatouiller les contours avec son nez. **La preuve, ça fait vingt ans que tu m'obsèdes jour et nuit.**

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, et mit ses mains sur les siennes, qu'il avait déposé de part et d'autre de ses fines hanches.

**- On se fait mutuellement du mal, et pourtant on est bien qu'ensemble**, ajouta-t-elle. **J'ai essayé de tourner la page, d'oublier le passé. De ne garder en mémoire que nos bons moments passés ensemble, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant mais … Au final ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose.**

Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, avant de faire glisser son doigt sur sa joue rose.

**-Viens dans mon appartement ce soir. Passes la nuit chez moi.  
><strong>- **Et Rachel ?  
>- On aura qu'à la laisser à Wilson, il est tout content de la retrouver, et il sera moins seul.<br>- Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas avec nous ? **S'étonna-t-elle.  
><strong>- Parce que … Tu verras ce soir<strong>, répondit-il simplement.

Elle tenta alors de lire dans son regard ce qu'il lui cachait, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car il se saisit rapidement à nouveau de sa bouche. Il avait une idée en tête, et il était bien décidé à la faire se réaliser. Elle abandonna tout espoir de deviner avant l'heure ce qu'il lui réservait, et profita du moment présent.

**- C'est comment alors de revivre dans le Michigan ? **Demanda l'infirme, désireux de changer de sujet afin de ne rien dévoiler de ses plans.  
><strong>- Ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Le lac où on allait est toujours aussi beau, j'ai emmené Rachel s'y baigner de nombreuses fois.<strong>

Il se mit à sourire à l'entente de ses paroles. Ce lac, ils y avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble à l'époque ! Il avait même jeté la Demoiselle à de nombreuses reprises dans l'eau glacée, juste pour le plaisir de voir ses vêtements coller à son corps parfait, ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage et sa mine faussement en colère.

**- La FAC est toujours la même, les couleurs sont un peu ternies mais ça garde son charme. Je suis même retombée par hasard sur quelques petits messages écrits à ton sujet dans les toilettes des filles**, poursuivit-elle, les yeux clos.  
><strong>- Faut dire que déjà à ce moment là, je faisais pas mal d'effet aux étudiantes<strong>, fanfaronna l'homme, en bombant le torse.  
><strong>- Mais oui mais oui, on ne rêvait toutes que d'une seule chose, te sauter dessus ! <strong>Ironisa-t-elle aussitôt.  
><strong>- Et pourtant, il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéressait.<strong>

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant ses iris bleus-gris dans les siennes.

**- Oui je parle de toi Mademoiselle Cuddy.**

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, et emprisonna quelques instants ses lèvres, y déposant un tendre baiser.

**- D'ailleurs, si tu avais vu les toilettes pour hommes, y avait des petits messages à ton sujet quand bien même tu venais à peine d'arriver à la FAC**, enchaîna-t-il. **Tes seins et ton corps faisaient déjà fantasmer toute l'équipe de football américain, et ton intelligence attirait ceux du club d'échec.**

Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, profitant de sa position pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

**- Et .. Tu as eu des aventures là-bas ? **S'informa-t-il alors, comme s'il ne s'y intéressait que très peu, bien qu'au fond de lui il craignait la réponse.  
><strong>- Quelques-unes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail et sur le bien-être de Rachel plutôt que de chercher à tout prix à draguer à droite à gauche.<strong>

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant de rapprocher un peu plus la médecin de lui.

**- Avoues, tu n'as simplement trouvé personne pour te faire autant grimper aux rideaux que moi**, la taquina-t-il avant de baiser son front.  
><strong>- T'as pas bientôt fini de vanter tes compétences sexuelles House ?<strong>

Il nia d'un signe de tête, avant de promener ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme toujours installée sur ses genoux.

**- Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, et t'as cinq ans d'absence à rattraper Honey-bun ! D'ailleurs, on devrait quitter l'hôpital, y a trop de monde ici.**

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et caressa doucement sa joue.

**- Je dois retrouver Rachel d'abord, **fit-elle, sa main se promenant sur le jean du médecin.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sa main caresser le tissu. Il n'en revenait pas, était-elle bien en train de le caresser sous la ceinture ou bien ?

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Préparez les applaudissements mes amis ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle suite, pour "Five years..." (Oui, même moi j'ai la flemme d'écrire le nom en entier, ça devient grave, non ? xD). Ça faisait un petit moment que vous l'attendiez, alors la voilà ;D Et puis, vous allez pouvoir vous réjouir. Demain, à 17h précises, je serais en vacances de Pâques. (Oui, Pâques c'était y a deux semaines mais bon hein, c'est pas moi qui choisit les zones hein ! xD). J'aurais donc enfin la liberté d'écrire à ma guise, et ce pendant deux semaines. Certes, il va quand même falloir que je me bouge un peu et que je révise parce que le BAC se rapproche, mais no way, ça m'empêchera pas d'écrire, et encore moi le baby-sitting la deuxième semaine ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons - non,ma fic n'est pas un mouton. Enfin, il me semble ... ;) -. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et comme toujours s'il-vous-plaît, évitez les briques hein, j'ai toujours aussi peur d'abîmer mon si beau visage ! Et en ce qui concerne les reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues, et elle me touchent réellement. Merci les amis pour vos avis, vos remarques et tout le tralala ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :) SEE YA ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 5<em>**

Elle glissa tout aussi doucement ses mains sur son fessier, mais les retira au bout de quelques secondes, un objet dans les mains. Elle affichait alors un large sourire victorieux, et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

**- Tu l'as fait exprès Cuddy, t'es vraiment diabolique !Tu m'as excité juste pour prendre mon téléphone … **Grogna-t-il, une bosse se formant d'ores et déjà au niveau de son entrejambe.  
><strong>- Oooooh<strong>, répondit-elle simplement, le regard plus malicieux que jamais.

Elle composa un numéro, et porta le téléphone à son oreille, sa main posée sur le torse du médecin.

**- Rach', c'est moi. Avec House, on va sortir un peu, ça t'embêterait de rester avec Wilson ?**

De l'autre côté du combiné, elle entendit un cri de joie, qui dessina un large sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- « Bien sûr Mum', Wiwi voulait me montrer plein de choses en plus, ça tombe bien ! »**Se réjouit l'enfant, sautillant sur place.

Après quelques conseils de dernière minute, Lisa raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à son propriétaire.

**- Maintenant, on peut y aller**, assura-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et pinça le fessier de la Brunette pour la faire se mettre debout. Une fois libéré de son poids sur sa jambe, il se leva lui aussi, et attrapa sa main, mais de façon à ce que personne ne le remarque dans les couloirs.

Par chance, ils purent rejoindre le parking sans qu'on ne vienne à leur rencontre. Il la fit monter en voiture, et prit place au volant. Une fois lancé sur les routes de Princeton, il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, tout en douceur. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour faire de même sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, et décida de l'y laisser lorsque le feu passa au vert.

L'appartement du médecin apparût enfin devant eux, qu'ils rejoignirent à grandes enjambés une fois le véhicule du Diagnosticien bien garé dans son garage. Cette fois, il prit sa main sans même cherché à dissimuler ce contact, de toute façon peu importait, ils n'étaient plus au sein du PPTH.

Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme se permit d'embrasser son cou, tendrement. Il la poussa à l'intérieur de l'habitat, la plaquant contre le mur pour se saisir sauvagement de ses lèvres. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, entrouvrant simplement ses lèvres afin de faciliter les retrouvailles entre leurs langues. L'homme attrapa la cuisse de la Demoiselle, la collant d'autant plus à lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains caressant ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il ne prêtait plus même attention à sa jambe douloureuse, il se concentrait de tout son être sur son amante.

Ne séparant leurs bouches que de temps à autre pour respirer, ils atteignirent le salon en butant contre meubles et murs. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, langoureux, et ils profitaient de chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Il la poussa délicatement sur le canapé, et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Au dessus d'elle, il avait une vue splendide sur les jumelles, et sur son visage rayonnant. Bien décidé à la combler comme jamais, il tira un peu sur la chemise qu'elle portait, faisant alors céder tous les boutons. Elle grogna un peu en constatant que son vêtement était fichu, mais il le lui fit rapidement oublier en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il lui arracha alors le tissu restant, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se cala ensuite entre ses jambes, souleva son bassin et fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes parfaites. Elle avait les yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte laissant entendre une respiration qui se faisait d'autant plus archaïque à mesure que s'égrainaient les secondes. Les mains du médecin parcouraient son corps entier, elle frissonnait sous son contact.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne tenait plus en place. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir un seul contact avec le Diagnosticien, son corps en redemandait plus. Il lui semblait qu'elle perdait totalement la tête, que son cerveau n'était plus même capable de contrôler ses émotions et ses muscles. Il plaça le bassin de son amante au niveau de sa taille, et l'invita à y enrouler ses jambes. Elle ne se fit pas prier, laissant échapper un petit gémissement lorsque son intimité frôla le membre du médecin, seulement séparés par leur lingerie respective.

**- Hou... Houseeeee … **Parvint-elle tout juste à articuler en déroulant ses jambes qu'elle avait auparavant nouées autour de sa taille.

C'était le feu vert qu'il attendait. Le signe qu'elle était prête, qu'elle n'attendait plus que ça. De ses doigts experts de pianiste virtuose, il attrapa les bords du string de la Demoiselle, et le fit descendre en douceur sur ses cuisses, sa bouche dessinant une ligne imaginaire de baisers le long de sa jambe. Arrivé à sa cheville, il titilla sa peau avec sa langue, tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Elle cabrait le dos, rejetait la tête en arrière et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle adorait ça et qu'il pouvait amplement poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il changea de jambe, entamant le même petit manège, mais cette fois dans l'autre sens.

Les doigts de Lisa s'enfonçaient dans le canapé, à mesure qu'il approchait de son antre. Elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque la bouche du médecin atterrit sur son Mont de Vénus, embrassant son clitoris pour commencer. Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité en sentant sa langue s'immiscer en elle, entamant des vas-et-viens en douceur tandis que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Rapidement, elle fut frappée par un orgasme plus violent que jamais, digne des plus grands. Elle tremblait littéralement, son vagin se resserrant autour de la langue du médecin.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et de retrouver ses esprits, il en profita pour cette fois glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité, lui arrachant de nouveau soupir de plaisir. Un large sourire ne quittait plus les lèvres du médecin, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à faire du bien à son amante. Malgré ces cinq ans, il n'avait aucun soucis à retrouver ses zones érogènes, et ainsi à lui faire totalement perdre la tête.

Des hurlements de plaisir. Un corps qui tremble, secoué par de violents mais néanmoins 'délicieux' spasmes. Un deuxième orgasme, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. De vibrer sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

**- House … **L'implora-t-elle.

Il admira son visage, où se lisait aisément le désir qui prenait possession d'elle. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et donna un coup de bassin. Certes brutal, mais cela ne gêna en aucun cas les deux partenaires. Le Diagnosticien positionna ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de la Demoiselle, la collant à son bassin tandis qu'il se mouvait dans son antre. Ses coups de butoir étaient profonds et calculés, les transportant d'autant plus efficacement aux portes du 7ème ciel, du paradis originel. Même en cognant les parois de son amante, il ne lui faisait aucun mal. Il l'aimait bien trop pour se montrer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu brute, et même rendu fou par le désir et le plaisir, il n'oubliait pas de prendre extrêmement soin d'elle.

Les orgasmes s'enchaînèrent, cette fois de la part des deux médecins. Leurs corps en totale osmose se mouvaient en cadence, leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque étaient plus archaïques que jamais, et il se déversa en elle tandis que les parois de la jeune femme se refermaient sur son membre. Lorsqu'enfin ils n'en purent plus, ils se laissèrent enfin retomber sur le canapé, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Il fit alors pivoter sa partenaire, afin qu'elle soit allongée au dessus de lui, avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Il baisa son front, caressant doucement son échine.

**- Wow**, lâcha-t-elle simplement, dessinant de larges arabesques sur son torse.

Il bomba le torse, fier de sa performance. Distraitement, il caressait son avant-bras du bout des doigts, profitant de ce contact certes simple mais tellement délicieux. Ces cinq ans sans elle lui avaient paru durer une éternité, alors chaque minute passé avec elle était plus précieuse que la précédente. Il planta son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans cette unité bleue-grise qu'il chérissait tant. Elle était si adorable après l'amour ! Ses boucles ébènes retombant en cascade dans son dos, ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses à souhait. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, sublimant ainsi son visage cristallin. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, caressant en même temps son échine.

**- J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais gémir quand tu atteins l'orgasme suprême**, la taquina-t-il.

Elle se mit à pouffer, sa poitrine se soulevant au gré de ses éclats de rire.

**- Tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que Rachel reste avec Wilson ? Je voulais pouvoir te retrouver pleinement, rien qu'à moi …**

Elle embrassa tendrement son torse, avant de remonter vers sa bouche en y déposant une lignée de tendres baisers. Il en profita pour caresser doucement son échine, profitant de pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle était si adorable, et si craquante, qu'il fondait totalement pour elle. Il resserra alors son emprise sur elle, se délectant de chaque minute comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Il n'avait plus envie de la laisser partir, il ne voulait plus la perdre. Non, il tenait trop à elle. Il avait déjà eu la stupidité de la laisser lui échapper par le passé, il n'était pas prêt à renouveler l'expérience. Hors de question qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts une fois de plus.

Il attrapa son menton, et planta son regard dans le sien, embrassant de temps à autre le bout de son nez.

**- J'veux pas que tu retournes dans le Michigan Liz'**, déclara-t-il d'une voix implorante, comme si les larmes s'amassaient au niveau de sa glotte et rendaient sa voix plus tremblante que jamais.

Il avait peur. Brusquement, il prenait peur. Durant cinq ans personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle. Durant cinq ans, elle avait disparu aux yeux de tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'antan. C'était presque trop beau qu'après toutes ses années, elle revienne dans ses bras. Trop beau pour être vrai. Et si .. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une hallucination de plus ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord, c'est non sans un petit pincement au coeur que je vous offre ce chapitre. Et oui, l'heure est venue de clore cette histoire qui semble vous avoir bien plu. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir pu mener à bien cette histoire durant ces six chapitres. Et je dois l'avouer, j'ai pris du plaisir à rédiger cette histoire sur ce qu'aurait pu être leurs retrouvailles cinq ans après le départ inopportun de Cuddy. Ensuite, toutes vos reviews jusqu'à présent m'ont beaucoup touché. C'est toujours un pur plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez, et encore plus de lire la façon dont vous exprimez ce que vous pensez. [Bon, un peu moins quand vous menacez de me frapper ou de me tuer, mais anyway j'aime quand même ;D].  
>Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie de votre soutien sans failles qui m'a aidé à écrire toute cette fiction, et que je me félicite d'être parvenue à vous intéresser du début à la fin.<br>Sur ce, je cesse mes bavardages et je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre. N'hésitez bien sur pas à donner votre avis au passage, et on se retrouve sur une autre fiction ;)  
>See ya people !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 6 - END<em>**

Certes, il n'avait pas touché à la Vicodin depuis cinq ans. Lui qui avait replongé lorsqu'elle l'avait largué, il avait tout de même fini par tout arrêter lorsqu'elle avait disparu de Princeton. Comme un violent électrochoc, il avait soudainement pris conscience de ces actes. Certes, durant ces cinq ans, il avait à maintes reprises failli replonger. Mais chaque fois, une image de Cuddy s'imposait à lui. Une image mentale d'elle, lui demandant de ne pas se laisser retomber dans le précipice qu'engendrait la Codéine. De ne pas le faire, pour elle.

Mais à présent, ses membres se tendaient tandis qu'elle était blottie contre lui. Toutes les fois où il avait halluciné lui avaient paru si vraies, qu'il craignait qu'elles soient de retour.

L'ex-Doyenne avait bien senti le trouble s'emparer de son amant, et ne chercha pas même à en deviner la raison. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée en tête, bien qu'elle craigne qu'il s'agisse réellement de ce à quoi elle pensait.

**- Tu crois que je ne suis pas réelle, c'est ça ? **S'inquiéta la Brunette, sa main parcourant doucement sa joue.

Les yeux embués, il posa son regard sur son visage, avant de fermer les yeux et les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Ouf, elle était toujours là.

**- C'est trop beau pour être vrai … **Bafouilla-t-il alors.

La jeune femme se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses avants-bras.

**- House, tu n'as pas pris de Vicodin. Et Wilson pourra te confirmer ma présence, ainsi que Rachel.  
>- Mais ça fait cinq ans que …<br>- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas cinq ans qui allaient modifier mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai été idiote de penser le contraire. Si j'ai fini dans tes bras, c'est parce que je t'aime toujours**, assura-t-elle. **Et je suis en chair et en os, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire là dessus.**

Il esquissa un léger sourire, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, ne forçant pas même le barrage de ses lèvres. Il profitait simplement du contact de son corps contre le sien.

**- Alors tu veux bien revenir sur Princeton ?  
>- Je sais pas House, je sais pas … Je n'ai plus de job ici, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester les bras croisés<strong>, fit-elle, la tête contre son torse.  
><strong>- Foreman n'a qu'à dégager et te rendre ta place. Tu gères tellement mieux l'hôpital que lui !<strong>

Touchée par ses propos, elle embrassa doucement sa jugulaire, ses lèvres chatouillant la nuque de son amant.

**- Pas sûre qu'il accepte, il a l'air d'y tenir à son poste.  
>- On lui montrera tes seins, il devrait céder<strong>, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui asséna un coup sur le torse, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

**- Hors de question qu'il voit mes seins, je ne suis pas une call-girl **! Déclara-t-elle, les yeux clos et la tête reposée sur son buste.  
><strong>- Mais tu sais bien que personne ne peut dire non à Patty et Selma, il te rendra aussitôt ton job<strong>, assura-t-il en retour.  
><strong>- Trouves une autre idée, mais laisses ma poitrine en dehors de ça House.<strong>

Les boucles ébènes de la jeune femme chatouillaient le nez du médecin, mais il ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Au contraire, il adorait ça.

**- Allez Cuddy, on est sûr que ça marche en faisant comme ça !  
>- Cesses de faire l'idiot. Ma poitrine fait partie de mon intimité, je ne la montre pas à tout le monde !<br>- Pourtant, tu la mets en valeur pour faire en sorte qu'elle nous appelle comme le nez au milieu de la figure**, tiqua-t-il en déposant une ligne imaginaire dans son cou le long de sa jugulaire.

La main de la jeune femme frappa le buste du médecin, qui laissa échapper un faux cri de douleur. Il se vengea alors en laissant une marque violacée vers son omoplate, comme pour prouver qu'elle lui appartenait. Il resserra ensuite l'emprise de ses bras sur la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprochant plus encore de lui. Il enfouit son nez au milieu de ses boucles ébènes, et ferma les yeux. Juste pour la sentir plus proche encore de lui, pouvoir profiter chaque seconde qu'il passait avec elle.

**- Un petit resto, ça te tente ? Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui paye Sunshine, ma carte bleue est en vacances au Tuvalu**, fit-il en caressant doucement le bas-ventre de sa partenaire.  
><strong>- Tu changeras jamais toi hein. Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul, tu feras enfin l'effort de m'inviter et de payer avec la tienne ? <strong>Le taquina-t-elle alors.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant éperdument qu'elle savait quelle genre de réponse il rétorquerait. Toujours blottie contre lui, elle dessina de larges arabesques sur son torse, du bout de l'index. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, profitant simplement de l'autre.

Le téléphone se mit à rugir, les extirpant de la petite bulle d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient construits. Le médecin s'en saisit, grognant dans sa barbe après la personne qui avait osé rompre leur petit moment rien qu'à eux.

**- C'est Foreman. Hors de question que je lui réponde, sinon je vais l'étrangler à travers le téléphone.**

La jeune femme sourit alors, et embrassa sa paume.

**- Réponds lui, c'est peut-être important qui sait.  
>- Non, là, le plus important c'est toi<strong>, assura-t-il.

Elle attrapa alors le combiné, et décrocha, laissant son interlocuteur parler le premier.

**- « House vous avez intérêt à ramener sur le champ votre cul à l'hôpital. Vous me devez des heures de consultation, et une nouvelle plainte a été déposé contre vous . Alors pas de discussion, sinon je vous vire »**, déclara la voix masculine et autoritaire d'Éric.  
><strong>- Désolée, mais là c'est Cuddy<strong>, fit-elle, tentant de masquer son amusement face à la moue idiote qu'il avait sans aucun doute adopté. **House est indisponible pour le moment, apprenez à faire sans lui. Vous êtes grand maintenant, vous devriez être capable de voler de vos propres ailes sans que Papa ne vous tienne par la main, non ?**

Sous elle, le principal concerné souriait de toutes ses dents. Il aimait cette façon de rabaisser son ex-employé en tout innocence qu'elle utilisait dans ses moments là. Ses mains parcouraient alors l'échine et le fessier de sa compagne, tout doucement, sans se presser.

- **« Docteur Cuddy, passez moi le Docteur House. C'est important. »  
>- Apprenez d'abord à me parler sur un autre ton<strong>, fit-elle sèchement.  
><strong>- « Lisa je ne plaisante pas, passez moi House ou je le vire ».<strong>

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement, et ses membres se raidirent. Elle avait horreur qu'on s'adresse à elle de la sorte, d'autant plus qu'auparavant Foreman était sous ses ordres à ELLE.

**- Ne m'appelez pas Lisa**, grogna-t-elle. **Et House est cloué au lit avec une bonne grippe, j'ai du le ramenez chez lui tant son état est pitoyable, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va venir et contaminer tous les patients ? Non, alors laissez le tranquille.**

Le Diagnosticien ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire. Comme toujours, elle mentait pour le protéger. C'en était presque devenu naturel, adorable.

**- « Alors prévenez-le qu'à son retour, il a intérêt à faire toutes les heures en retard qu'il me doit. Et cela en comptant celles qu'il a manqué lorsque vous aviez le poste. »**

Un sale effronté. Foreman n'était qu'un sale effronté. Il osait lui reprocher la façon dont elle avait fait son travail pendant toutes ses années, et en plus par téléphone ! Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire en face, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir.

**- Allez vous faire voir Foreman. Ce n'est pas en fonctionnant ainsi que vous conserverez votre place**, riposta-t-elle méchamment.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, et reposa brutalement le téléphone sur la table basse. House la serra un peu plus contre lui, et embrassa doucement son front pour la calmer et la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui.

**- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, il est infect**, avoua-t-elle alors, les yeux clos et la tête reposée contre son torse. **Le pouvoir l'a rendu pire qu'avant.  
>- Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou j'ai plus de job.<strong>

La brunette ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses réflexions.

**- Pas forcément … **laissa-t-elle sous-entendre alors.  
><strong>- Comment ça ? Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi la sale réputation que j'ai, personne ne voudra d'un médecin comme moi. Y avait que toi pour accepter de me prendre.<br>- Justement, si tu acceptes, je peux t'offrir un poste d'enseignant dans notre ancienne FAC puisque j'en suis la Doyenne**, expliqua-t-elle. **Tu pourrais apprendre aux élèves comment élaborer un Diagnostic, et leur faire part de tes grandes connaissances …**

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et reconnut aussitôt qu'elle disait vrai. Elle était réellement prête à lui offrir un poste dans le corps enseignant de l'université de médecine du Michigan, où ils avaient passés leur année ensemble, avant que Greg ne soit contraint de changer d'établissement.

**- Tu me promets que cette fois le Doyen ne m'appellera pas pour me dire que je dois partir, alors même qu'on viendra de passer une nuit ensemble toi et moi ?**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Elle avait aussitôt fait le lien avec leur passé commun, et le détail qui les avait séparé à l'époque.

**- Promis. Surtout que maintenant, le Doyen est une femme, et que ce sera avec elle que tu passeras tes nuits … **Souffla-t-elle malicieusement à son oreille.  
>- <strong>Ooooh<strong>, fit-il alors avant de kidnapper ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.  
><strong>- Alors, tu es partant ? <strong>Lui demanda-t-elle une fois que leurs bouches se soient séparées, leurs poumons commençant à manquer d'air.  
><strong>- Ça pourrait être sympa, surtout si j'ai le privilège de me faire la Directrice … <strong>Souffla-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille droite.

Elle lui asséna un petit coup de coude en plein torse, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du divan, toujours nue comme un ver. Il en fit de même, mais s'installa derrière elle, entourant alors ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

**- S'il-te-plaît, n'ébruites pas la nouvelle parmi les autres professeurs, ça risquerait de beaucoup faire jaser. D'autant plus que contrairement au PPTH, là-bas je dois me faire respecter par mes employés ET mes étudiants.**

Il déposa un tendre baiser au creux de sa nuque, avant de chatouiller sa peau avec son nez.

**- Promis Madame la Directrice je me tiendrais à carreaux, mais j'espère qu'en contre-partie j'aurais des récompenses à la hauteur de mes actes**, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant de la douceur et des caresses du souffle de son compagnon qui balayait sa nuque. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts sans un mot.

Finalement, plutôt que de se rendre dans un restaurant qui aurait sans doute était engorgé par la foule, ils préférèrent commander des plats asiatiques. Ainsi, ils disposaient de davantage de tranquillité et d'intimité en mangeant en tête à tête, accroupis sur le sol du salon, très peu vêtus, à se dévorer du regard avec pour seuls bruits de fond la musique qu'ils avaient mis.

**- Rachel est aussi brillante à l'école que sa mère ? **Demanda House, en avalant une bouchée de nem au porc dégoulinant de sauce.  
><strong>- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! <strong>S'enthousiasma la mère. **Elle est encore plus intelligente que je ne l'étais à son âge. Ces professeurs sont plus que fiers d'elle que jamais, elle est tout simplement stupéfiante et très mature pour son âge. D'ailleurs, son professeur de français n'arrête pas de la tarir d'éloges tant elle parvient à s'exprimer divinement bien dans la langue de Molière.**

Il fit glisser sa main libre sur la sienne, caressant doucement sa peau douce. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en admirant sa compagne, plus sublime que jamais. Elle avait ces petites étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses iris bleus-gris, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa fille. Il le savait, Rachel la rendait plus heureuse que jamais, c'était sa petite merveille rien qu'à elle. Et après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour parvenir à l'avoir, elle méritait amplement cette joie qu'elle ressentait.

**- C'est plus simple pour toi de concilier ton job et ta vie de mère maintenant que tu n'es plus sur Princeton, non ? **L'interrogea-t-il tout en ingurgitant une gorgée de saké.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et rejeta sa chevelure ébène en arrière.

**- Un peu plus. J'ai inscrit Rachel dans l'école primaire où j'ai moi même étudié, tu sais celle qui se trouve juste à côté de l'université. Alors sitôt qu'elle termine les cours, elle vient me rejoindre dans mon bureau où elle fait ses devoirs en attendant qu'on rentre ensemble à la maison. C'est devenu comme une habitude**, avoua-t-elle.

A l'aide de ses baguettes, elle attrapa une feuille de salade qu'elle glissa dans sa bouche et mâcha doucement, avant de venir à quatre pattes se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

**- Mais puisque maintenant tu seras avec nous, elle pourra te rejoindre si elle le souhaite**, poursuivit-elle pour taquiner le Diagnosticien.  
><strong>- Tant mieux, elle fera les cours à ma place ! <strong>Renchérit-il avant de finalement se retrouver allongé, la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui.

Les semaines avaient passé, et Lisa ainsi que Rachel avaient du regagner le Michigan, laissant House seul sur Princeton le temps qu'il règle les derniers détails avant son départ. Il avait déposé sa démission auprès de Foreman, sous l'air stupéfait et plus que sur le cul de celui-ci. Le Diagnosticien avait déjà fait vider en grande partie son bureau, et envoyé tout ceci dans son nouveau bureau à l'université.

Nouveau départ sur les traces de leur passé. Plus question de refaire les mêmes erreurs, ils avaient bien assez mûris depuis leurs années à la Faculté de Médecine. Certes, en cinq ans il s'en passe des choses. Mais à présent, une nouvelle vie démarrait pour eux. Une nouvelle vie dans le Michigan. Une vie à trois, leur vie à tous les trois.

_THE END._


End file.
